Broken Wings For Freedom
by Anvi Aonani
Summary: Levi x FemReader There is a elite soilder joining from the Military Police but yet she seems to be well acquainted with the commander and section commander. She is a military prodigy that was top of the 95th cadet corps at the mere age of 13 who went into the survey corps to defend humanity. However before Levi joining Erwin had her be a spy for them in the Military Police.
1. What's up shorty... Its me

**Author-chan: I know in reader fanfics they will refer to you as (y/n) however to me its annoying so in this story you will br refered to as Reader-chan if that is ok. I hope you enjoy the story, sadly all that I own is the writing and idea because I do not own anything attack on titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin. I will try to update weekly.**

Reader-chan POV

Today I finally get to leave the stupid Military Police and join back into the Survey corps now that Erwin gave me the go for. So now I'm waiting for the perfect moment to walk in and act like nothing has changed and freak out all the newbies. I realise that I am now at Erwins office so I walk up to the door and knock on it in a rhythmic pattern until I was allowed in.

When the door was opened I saw my bff Hanji Zoë and immediately pull me into a hug zand start saying how much she missed me. "Hanji, I missed you aswell it seems you make my life far more interesting." I said whilst pulling her off of me and entering the office.

"Did you miss me? Ahh who am I kidding of course you did." I say sitting on the commanders desk, smirking down at him. "Yes of course Reader-chan. Its good to habe you back, section commander of the attack squads." He replied standing up looming over me. "A nice fancy title that everyone will use and annoy me with. Anyway Erwin what are the duties that come with said fancy title?" I ask going on my _tippy toes_ in a failed attempt to be at the commanders eye level.

"Well you will make sure all attack squads are as capable as they can in killing titans and the main squad you will work with is Levi squad. Hanji since Reader-chan here left before Levi joined uts your job to introduce them. Also one last thing its no longer just Levi's squad its now yours aswell Reader-chan. Dismissed." Eyebrows says. Then Hanji grabs my wrist and drags me off somewhere.

"So who is this Levi guy?" I ask genually.

"Well he is humanities strongest but I dont know if he is better than you. Also he's tea obsessed and a clean freak." she says stopping. "We're here. The training ground where squad Levi was instructed to meet right about now." she mentions answering my question without me asking. "Hey, four eyes who's the brat!" I hear a unfamiliar voice yell. I turn around to see a very short man who I and Hanji tower over, me by roughly 15cm's and Hanji by 10.

"Oh, Levi this is Reader-chan shes now on your teamteam." The mad scientist answer his commandment. "So shorty here is the great _captain Levi- humanities strongest._ I'm unimpressed well at least he's cute." I say playfully patting his head.

He grabbed my arm glaring up at me, he shifted his feet and attempted to throw me over his shoulder, to have some fun i flipped over him making it look like he was overpowering me until I landed and flipped him over me. He landed on his back making a odd painful sound, I look down at him smirking triumphantly gaining a glare from him in response.

I pick him up from his armpits and set him down "Its ok short stacks there's a reason I'm your higher up in more ways the one. Aww I'm sorry. Come on whats up?" I ask jokingly only gaining a glare as my reply. "I know it's me." I laugh out.

I hear laughter burst out behind me, I turn to see the infamous team Levi or I guess my new team. "Let me introduce myself, I am the section commander of the attack squads and your new co-squad leader but you can just call me Reader-chan. " I say walking up to them and smiling. A girl with a red scarf stepped forward "My name is Mikasa Ackerman and please can you teach me how to surpass/ beat up the short demon?" she asks bowing. I laugh "Of course I like you how's about I take you under my wing... _of FREEDOM."_

 _"Just who do you think you are!"_ Shorty asserted grinding his teeth together. "Ok I will explain in simple terms. My name is Reader-chan, I am 28 years old, master and creator of the _Shinrabasho_ technique, section commander of the attack squads, your higher up and your new co-squad leader." I say in a matter of factly manner.

"Thats it you're coming with me." he states pulling me back to Erwins office."ERWIN WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" shorty screams out.

"Well this is Reader-chan she is one of our best possibly rivalling you." Eyebrows quips back in a joking fashion. "Fine then, anyway its cleaning time. So Reader-chan get to work." he states walking away until Erwin points out "She's your higher up, so you cant boss herher around." and walks off. "Also, Levi can I borrow Mikasa for something?" I inquir.

"Yeah sure do whatever the fuck you want to because your my higher up." he says seriously. "Ok Levi can I talk to you after dinner?" I ask smiling. "Sure whatever." he remarks and sstalks off to terrorise the cadets.

"Hey Mikasa come here." I call out gesturing her to come here. "What is it Reader-sensei?" she wonders. I like the sound of that to be honest I like Mikasa which is rare I usually am bot like this it took a whole year for me and Hanji to even be proper friends but she's still my bff. "I was wanting to know if you'd want to learn _Shinrabasho,_ a very powerful technique that can kill multiple titans at once and you will find it easier to kearn because of that Ackerman blood of yours." I boast.

"Really, I would be honered. When do we start?" she inquirs "Now" I responded.

After hours of vigorous training I decided to call it a day and said to meet her again tomorrow at 5 am. I walked with her to the mess hall and grabbed my food and went off to eat with Hanji. "Heya crazy." I spoke out sitting next to her. "So have you finished your paper work?" she asks.

"Yeah, why?" I question. "Oh its just that you could help Levi, he has a load." she mentions wagging a eyebrow. I laugh at her antics. "Maybe." I whisper a small smile apearing on my face.

"Hey shorty! Wait up I want to speak with you." I call out after the captain. "What is it?" he impatiently asks walkimg over here. "I just want to apologise. I was a bit mean to you short stack; I was wondering if we could be friends?" I offer holding my hand out with a smile. He hesitantly took it "Fine, I guess its not im...possible to be friends." He stutters out his cheeks a faint pink. He's cute, and like that I realised how within a day I had cosied up to him. I wonder what that could mean?

"Oh Levi would you like some help on your paperwork?" I ask he nods and we head off a true smile plastered on my face. What is he doing to me I feel truely happy but I'm afraid.

 **Author-chan: How was it I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Broken Wings

Reader-chan POV

 _I look into his demonic eyes begging him not to. "Please, don't. You... don't have to do this." I whisper. "Oh, how naive little sis. I don't have to do this but where's the fun in that?" My elder brother taunts staring me down. "Please no!" I scream as loud as my broken body will allow. But in the end my screams did nothing but feed his greed for power and supremacy._ _"You have always been better. Straonger, smarter, kinder and more loved then me. And I am called a villain for wanting to be the one in the spotlight. But no! You were always the star, although younger than me YOU were always above me casting a shadow so large my light was overlooked!" I declared. "Why, I loved you so much I wanted to be just like you strong and brave?" I questioned._ _His only reply was stabbing my stomach and ripping the blade out through my side. Smirking that same gleam in his eyes when he brutally murdered our.. no my parents. Pushing me off the roof top._ _As I fell he said one final thing to me "This is the only way. I WILL BE KNOWN AND FEARED!" Samael cackled._ I jumped out of the chairs I was resting in. After my breath had calmed I took in my surroundings and realised that I wasn't in my room. After surveying the room my eyes landed on a short man drinking tea glaring at me but it was oddly comforting. "I'm sorry captain I hope I didn't disturb you and sorry for falling asleep in your chair... I'm gonna take my leave now. Thank you." I blurt out bowing and trying to leave with some of my dignity in tact. "No stay, it's not like I get much sleep anyway. What was your dream about." he insists.

I hesitantly move back into the seat bringing it closer to him and sat down. "It was nothing. I'm fine." I say averting my eyes. "No your not otherwise why are still here." he states. He got me there why am I still here. Probably because his presence makes me feel more at ease, he's just has a calm and understanding aura. However it still demands respect and gives off a dominant vibe. "I don't know." I lie not wanting him to know the truth.

"Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes." he corrects. "My eyes. I hate my eyes because they are just like... his." I say voicing my thoughts without realising. "I think your eyes are beautiful. They are the best bit of a person, they eyes never lie. Yours hold a looming pain but great power and love." He whispers. I feel heat rising in my cheeks. "Your presence calms me. There I said it." I give in to tired to be stubborn.

He stared at me with a shocked expression. " Hey I have some rare tea leaves would you like to have some tea. Since Hanji said you like tea alot." I offer "You have my undivided attention." he said. I lead him to my room and got my tea leaves out. After I prepared the tea and gave it to him I asked "Why do you hold your cup like that? If you don't mind me asking." I ask. "Well when I was young and still in the underground I had managed to 'save up' enough money to buy a kinda tea set. When I had picked it up the handle broke and I lost all my tea. And I guess ever since then I guess I have drank tea like this." he answers looking out the window. "So do you wanna spar, shorty?" I offer winking and finishing the tea.

I throw Levi onto the ground for th eleventh time. "Again. It might be eleven to one but I'm still gonna beat you." Levi declares getting up. I spin round kicking him in the face, "You do realise, I let you beat me the first round to boost your confidence. But I think I was to kind because now you think you have a chance." I playfully say kicking his legs out from under him. As I watch him fall I grab his leg and hold him upup his head just hovering over the ground. "Hows it hanging?" I ask. I laugh watching his small, muscular body sway lightly back and forth.

"Are you just going to let me hang here all day?" he asks sarcastically. "You know I can see up your shorts. They are pretty loose." he states blandly still swaying slightly. "Wow who knew you were such a pervert." I taunt unfazed buy his attempt to make me faulter. "Nice try." I say smirking triumphantly. I throw him into the building. "I win. So where's my prize?" I joke. The captain stands up and walks up to me "You can have me to do whatever you want, brat." he offered his face slightly blushing my face began to match his _I just want to...kiss him_. "Well I never expected this to happen." I hear a voice say from behind us. We turn to see Hanji looking at us in awe then a smile grew on her face you know that one. I look down at Levi and we seem to both know what to do. We charge at Hanji and knock her down and run until its safe.

I walk outside to meet Mikasa to start training, I see her already there in a workout outfit. She seems to have not noticed my arrival and is staring blankly into the distance. I sneak up on her and try to make her jump but she seemed unfazed. I wrap my arm around her neckneck "Whats wrong lil' sis?" I ask. "Little sis?" she asks back raising an eyebrow. "Yea you call me sensei I call you little sis. Deal, so what's on your mind?" I ask.

"Eren." she says simply sitting down and bringing her knees close as if for protection. The titan kid "I see, my little sis is in wove." I tease playfully sitting down next to her playing with her hair mimiking her. "What happened?" I insist. "The usual. He just yelled at me saying that he hates me. Whilst he doesn't even realise that I'm... I'm in love with him." she admits. "Hey, its ok. He said that in a burst of rage, he cares about you Mika." I reassured giving her a smile and wiping a small tear from her cheek. "How about we start training?" I offer getting up and putting my hand out, she grips it firmly and uses it to pull herself up. She nods as reply and we start.

"That's it put your whole body into it and release your energy... now thrust it as far as you can... YES YOU DID IT!" I yell out in pride at seeing what Mikasa had done in only a week. She managed to get the basics down so quikly. I had requested to Erwin to let me and Mikasa to go on a training month and he said yes. When I told her she was happy, although still a bit upset about not patching things up with Eren, we didn't tell any of the cadets only the higher ups know. "Wow Mika that was awe..SOME!" I say hugging her in pride. We have bonded quite a bit in a week. Acctually we are outside the walls, I did say we were training.

"You took down three titans in one slash, with more practice you could take out who knows how many. Anyway lets go to the base camp before more titans come." I say rushing off. "Anyway lets see if you can out manoeuvre me." I challenge flooring the gas and sperding off dodging all obstacles in my path until I saw the camp. As we ate our food we watchef the sun set. In the day we train to fight titans at night we train to fight people.

It's been a month and me and Mikasa are riding back to the walls looking at what was once wall Maria. "Well done Mika we survived the minth now lets see there shocked faces at our awesome return. I'm sure Eren would have been worried." I congratulate. I see the gate open, we ride through it wanting to be as swift as possible. "I'm glad you two are still alive and well. We should celebrate it's not everyday this happens." Erwin elaborates coming up from behind us.

Whenwe arrive back it's just in time for food so we enter like its the most nonchalant thing grab our food and sit down. Hanji runs at us bombarding us with questions. "Hey Hanji how about I tell you everything later after food if you leave us alone." I say making her drule and run off in excitement. "Wow I'm impressed you two are still in one piece. " captain shorty comments sitting down opposite me. "Yea maybe you should join us on our next one." I offer seriously although it sounde sarcastic. All I got as a reply was a tch.

I see Levi squad walk in and look around there gaze landing on me and my pupil putting them into a daze of shovk and confusion. Blonde boy/girl (still unknown) was the first to break out of it and run up and hug Mikasa. Soon all a Levi squad was hugging her and asking questions except for titan kid, who seems to be crying. Aww young love. I get up and walk over to him and say "Go talk to her, all she talked about was you she missed you. However I have to say what you said to her upset her alot, she's not a brick wall atleast towards you." I push making him go up to her and apologise. I smirk to myself. _They're going to be ok._

"I'm glad your ok." Levi whispers from behind me, not aware I heard.

 **Author-chan: Sorry this took so long I just had alot of personal issues going on but I'll try and keep updated.**


End file.
